Happy birthday Hermione
by Kinky Bunny on crack
Summary: its Hermione s birthday and she wants something speciel. pure Lemon. AU story.


After a month of planning, Harry was determined to make Hermione's birthday the best one she ever had. He had taken off work, arranged for her to do the same, and had made a few secret purchases, just to ensure that nothing went wrong. After his last birthday, he knew that this would definitely have to be a night to remember.

As Hermione rolled out of bed that morning, she noticed that Harry wasn't beside her as usual, as she was normally the first one out of bed in the morning. The smell coming from the kitchen, though, indicated that Harry was cooking breakfast. Curious as to what he was making, she made her way to the kitchen, to see Harry standing there, in front of the stove, wearing only an apron. Hermione didn't have much time to ogle her husband's arse, though, as he turned around upon feeling her presence behind him.

"Hermione, what are you doing out of bed?" Harry asked authoritatively.

"Just seeing what you were making, honey," replied Hermione, a lustful smile beginning to come across her face.

"Well, go back to bed. It's your birthday; you deserve to have breakfast in bed."

Not wanting to argue with her deliciously underclad husband on her birthday, she made her way back into bed and awaited whatever Harry had cooked up.

Thirty minutes later, Harry walked into the bedroom, carrying a tray with a plate of eggs, a muffin, and some bacon, now wearing absolutely nothing at all. As he looked into her eyes, a flash of heat shot through her. Suddenly, she wanted Harry for breakfast, not the meal he had made. She tossed back the sheets wantonly.

"Harry, I'm sure you've spent a good deal of time on that plate, but frankly, I think I'd rather have you," she said in a throaty, commanding voice.

"Well, I was going to save this for later, but as you've got to have me right now, I may as well give it to you right now," Harry said, as he pulled a feather from behind the plate on the tray, which he had just set down on the dresser beside the bed.

"What are you going to do with that, Harry?" Hermione asked, getting slightly nervous. She was extremely ticklish, and Harry knew it. Quite often, a small tickle would lead to some of the best sex they had.

"Seeing as you're so ticklish, I thought I'd like to try something," he said as he crawled up the bed, so that his face was positioned right in front of her hips. Knowing what was about to happen, she arched her back so that her folds were in reach of his mouth. Not wanting to disappoint Hermione, Harry began to lick at her, eliciting groans from her. He began to thrust his fingers into her, first one, then two. When he felt she was ready, he reached for the feather.

With one last nip at her clit, he backed away, causing Hermione to whimper in protest. Quickly, he moved the feather to her, and began to tickle her clit with it, occasionally dipping it into her, tickling her inner curves and causing her to shudder and shout. Soon, she felt his fingers inside her again, while he continued to tickle her clit.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she came, in one of the most powerful orgasms in her life. It was quite some time before her body began to relax, even as Harry cuddled her, comforting her as she came back to reality. After a bit of light kissing, Hermione was ready to eat.

"Wow, Harry. That was inspired!" Hermione raved as she attacked her breakfast. "That was...indescribable."

"As are you, Hermione," Harry replied. "Happy birthday."

******

Later that night, after a full day of celebration, Harry and Hermione found themselves back at home, in their living room, and having downed an entire bottle of Dom Perigon.

"You know, Harry, today's been absolutely wonderful," Hermione said, slightly slurring her words. "However, there's still one more thing I want."

"What would that be, love?" Harry asked.

"You. I want to have my way with you. I want to make you beg," Hermione breathed.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I?" Harry quipped.

"Not unless you want to sleep alone for the rest of the year, Harry."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, his voice getting throaty.

"Let's get to the bedroom. You'll find out there," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and rushing back to the bedroom, a wicked smile growing on her face.

When he walked into the bedroom, Harry noticed that it had been decorated slightly differently than it had been that morning. Instead of the usual Victorian design that the bedroom displayed, the room had been transformed to look like a dungeon, except for the bed, which looked terribly out of place.

"Harry, you're wearing too much. _Devestitum!_" Hermione said in a commanding tone. Suddenly, Harry stood in his bedroom without anything on. "That's much better. Now, lie down on the bed, now, or I'll hex you."

Without a word, Harry walked over to the bed and lied down on it. He didn't think it was a good idea to see if Hermione was playing or not, though he greatly suspected that she was. Besides, it was her birthday, and if she wanted a bit of role play, he'd give it to her.

"Good boy. Now, to make sure you don't run away, _shackleo_!" The next thing Harry knew, he was laying on the center of the bed, each limb chained to a bedpost.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Hermione demanded of Harry.

"Absolutely."

"Then I might just reward you." And with that, Hermione opened up her robes, threw them to the floor, and stood in front of Harry wearing only her matching red bra and panties. Seeing him grow harder at the sight, she climbed on top of him and rubbed her groin against his whole length, causing him to moan.

"Oh, you like that, don't you. You are a good boy." With that, she began to rake her fingers down him, following them with her tongue. Eventually, she made her way to his cock, which was already throbbing in anticipation. She looked at it for a moment, then suddenly took it into her mouth.

It wasn't long before Harry began to moan and buck into her mouth. However, Hermione didn't want him to come. Not yet. So, giving his head a small nip with her teeth, she came up and got into his face.

"Oh no you don't," she said, as she rose above him

"You look like a goddess," Harry breathed.

"Don't try to butter me up," Hermione said tartly. "You're mine, and there's nothing you can do to gain your freedom."

"Who said I wanted to be free?" Harry retorted.

"Very good," Hermione cooed in praise as she forced her lips upon Harry's and thrust her tongue in and out of his mouth. "But now, you're going to get inside me or else," Hermione declared as she threw off her bra and removed her panties.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had fantasized about something like this, but he wasn't sure that Hermione would ever actually do it. It seems that it had been a fantasy of hers too. The best part was the tension that came from within him from wanting to be able to touch her, but not being able to do so.

"Now boy, get in!" Hermione commanded as she impaled herself on Harry's cock. The feel of him inside her was the most wonderful thing she had ever known, but that sensation combined with the look on Harry's face at that moment was almost enough to send her over the edge right then.

Harry was absolutely mesmerized by Hermione as she rode him. The way her breasts swayed was absolutely enthralling, and the look on her face as she demanded more from him with each thrust turned him on even more. How he longed to touch her, to worship her. But with these shackles, he couldn't. All he could do is lay back and allow Hermione to ride him and take advantage of him like he had only dreamed of.

With her constant demanding and complete control of the situation, Harry didn't last long. Long before he wanted to, he came inside her on one of her downward thrusts. Two bounces later, Hermione too felt her orgasm and collapsed on top of her chained husband.

When Hermione came back to her senses, she felt the need to be embraced. So, she removed the shackles from Harry's limbs, which immediately appeared around her, embracing her tightly.

"Hermione, that was amazing," Harry said as he kissed Hermione deeply, with all the love that he had for her. "Just warn me before you do that again, okay?"

"Absolutely, my love. Thanks for today. It was truly wonderful," Hermione breathed as she pulled the covers over herself and Harry and kissed him goodnight.


End file.
